With the development of computer technology, more and more functions of Apps become available. The normal process during the activation of an App is: a user wakes up the electronic terminal, gets access to the menu interface, clicks on the icon of the App and then the executable files corresponding to the icon run.
However, because more and more Apps are installed in the smart terminal, in order to activate an App, the user has to find the icon of the App from a huge number of icons and then click the icon of the App. The situation becomes frustrating especially in a mobile terminal due to the limitation of the screen size: the user always has to browse every page so as to locate the App he needed, which degrades the operation experience of the user.
In summary, the current activation of Apps is inconvenient, especially for the user to constantly take heart rate or speed measurements during exercises. Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for quickly activating an App.